


the elegance of edges

by lostinthefire



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything they do has a sharpness to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	the elegance of edges

**Author's Note:**

> Another Porn Battle prompt that caught my eye but never got posted. Can You tell I'm good at that sort of thing?

Everything they do is edged.

On the edges of smiles lay madness, on the edges of words lay secrets. Touches are laced with promise and looks have seduction weaved into them.

And she meets his gaze every single time, that catlike seduction with a quiet strength, a show of her abilities to know what he is and love him for it.

She revels in her knowledge, revels in the power it gives her.

When they fall into bed, she revels in that as well. In the power that one gains though such a intimate act. She savors the knowledge that comes with getting to know his body and enjoys when he does the same to her.

She shivers when he speaks to her and gasps when his teeth meet her skin.

Edges, there are sharp points everywhere. Sharp elbows and teeth and words and promises.

He promises her the world when she comes for him but she says no.

He promises the universe and only then does she agree to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere:  
> [My DW](http://rootsofthestories.dreamwidth.org) (which I use regularly)  
> [My Tumblr](http://analtarofstars.tumblr.com/) (which I am very rarely on)  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/harvestgraces) (which I am on at random)


End file.
